1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly, to organic electronic devices including pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, including organic electronic devices, continue to be more extensively used in everyday life. Examples of organic electronic devices include Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (“OLEDs”). Active Matrix OLED (“AMOLED”) displays include pixels each having a pixel circuits.
A conventional pixel has a rectangular shape with a pair of shorter opposing sides along the width of the pixel, and a pair of longer opposing sides along the length of the pixel. In one conventional layout, the data and Vdd lines that are connected to a pixel lie along opposite sides of the pixel, and the OLED lies between those data and Vdd lines. A typical layout for a pixel has a pixel driving circuit, such that, from a plan view, an area occupied by the pixel driving circuit lies between the longer sides and extends from one of the shorter sides partially toward the other shorter side. That same layout has an area occupied by the OLED that lies between the longer sides and extends from the other shorter side towards the pixel driving circuit. The aperture ratio using this layout is typically no greater than 35% for a bottom emission electronic device.